A motor-vehicle window glass is typically formed with two throughgoing holes that are each provided with a mainly metallic mount that in turn is connected to the raising/lowering cable and that also might ride in tracks in the door. The window itself can be fairly large, with a substantial distance between the two holes, and the guide structures that engage the mounts can similarly be fairly widely spaced, so that if any of the structure is not perfectly positioned, the missed tolerances will add up and the window will not track smoothly. This can be a particular problem when as described in WO 94/03341 of Morando the mounts are made to fit complementarily and snugly to the holes in the window, since then the guides and other structure must be made adjustable in order to accommodate a bad fit.